


Condenado

by fadaravena



Category: Original Work
Genre: 18th Century, 19th Century, Drabble, Execution, France (Country), Gen, Guillotine
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadaravena/pseuds/fadaravena
Summary: "Olho os farrapos que visto, o pedaço humilde de papel em que escrevo e a pena em minha mão, único luxo que me foi dado."





	Condenado

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Le dernier jour d'un condamné](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/341919) by Victor Hugo. 



Perdi a noção de tempo e isto me assusta. Para onde quer que eu olhe só vejo paredes de concreto e uma grade de ferro impossibilitando minha fuga. Disse a mim mesmo, foram eles que me colocaram aqui, mas será que não foi minha consciência? Amanhã cortaram minha cabeça, só consigo pensar nisso. Olho os farrapos que visto, o pedaço humilde de papel em que escrevo e a pena em minha mão, único luxo que me foi dado. Não verei mais a luz do dia, apenas o sol queimando minha pele como uma mancha escura. Não sei como está minha aparência agora, mas percebo a fuligem em meus braços e pernas. No teto há teias de aranha, únicas e singelas companheiras de cela. Só consigo pensar nesse dia de amanhã. Um calafrio percorre meu corpo, eriça meus pelos e eu sou um animal selvagem indo ao abatedouro. Amanhã cortaram minha cabeça, meu Deus!


End file.
